Muskrat Farm
by Maarty
Summary: Clarice Hannibala zachránila, ale nebude nakonec sama potřebovat zachránit?


„Šlo by to rychleji, kdyby jste mi podala nůž." Oznámil Hannibal Lecter zvláštní agentce Clarice Starlingové.

Nedůvěřivě se na něj podívala a podala mu nůž. Radši na něj ale pořád mířila zbraní.

„Ještě je tam třetí." Ozval se Hannibal znovu. Mluvil o třetím muži, který pomáhal Masonovi. Clarice se podívala napravo od sebe.

„Ne, Clarice. Za mnou." Poradil jí, přičemž si uvolnil i druhou ruku.

Clarice ho bez problémů zastřelila. Hannibal slezl z vysokozdvižného vozíku a stoupnul si blízko ke Clarice, když akorát v tom se prolomila vrata a do ohrady naběhla divoká prasata.

Na Clarice byl poznat strach. Dr.Lecter k ní přistoupil ještě blíž a tiše pronesl. „Nesmíte se jich bát…"

Položil jí ruku na kříž a pomalu ji začal vést ven, ignorujíce ječení mužů kteří byly pojídáni zaživa. K ohradě se dostal už i Mason.

„Cordelli zastavte ho!"

Hanibal se zastavil a nechal Clarice stát za ním, aby na ni prasata tak dobře neviděla.

„Cordelli, proč ho nehodíte dolů? Můžete to svést na mě."

Clarice se při té větě zarazila. Hannibal to vycítil a otočil se k ní, zkoumajíce jestli má něco proti. Jen se zhluboka nadechla a zbraní mu naznačila, že půjdou.

„Pěkné, v ohradě jsi se s ním po boku cítila v bezpečí, co? A teď na něj namíříš zbraň a zatkneš ho…" přemýšlela Clarice.

Jakmile spolu vyšli z farmy, tak se Hannibal zeptal.

„Nuže, Clarice. Co se bude dít dál?"

Věděl co bude následovat. Věděl, že půjde volat „přátelům" z FBI, ale taky věděl, že ji to jen tak nenechá udělat. NE, samozřejmě jí neublíží. Dá jí na výběr a pokud si vybere špatně, tak ji nějakým ne moc surovým způsobem zpacifikuje, ale nijak jí neublíží.

„Půjdeme si zatelefonovat, doktore. O nic se nepokoušejte… mým nadřízeným je jedno jestli budete živý nebo mrtvý. Nenuťte mě dělat nějaká extrémní opatření." Pronesla stále na něj míříce zbraní.

„Nápodobně." Zamumlal doktor a rozešel se před ní.

Byli pár desítek metrů před Masonovým domem, když uslyšel ránu a Claricin výkřik. Prudce se otočil a stihnul ji zachytit dřív než dopadla na zem. Pár metrů za nimi stál Cordell se zbraní v ruce.

„Tak doktore Lectere, já Cordell Doemling jsem vás zastřelil po té, co jste zavraždil Masona Vergera a tady agentku Starlingovou. Ustupte od ní!"

Doktor udělal jak mu bylo přikázáno. Opatrně položil Clarice na zem a stoupl si mezi ni a Cordella. Ten byl tak naivní, že si myslel, že pokud má zbraň, tak že má nad Hannibalem převahu. Přišel k němu a začal se samolibě usmívat. „A takhle skončil Hannibal Lecter… ten který mě před několika lety tak potupil…"

Hannibal byl naprosto klidný a ještě se chladně usmál. „A takhle skončil doktor Cordell Doemling, muž který postřelil jedinou ženu na které mi za posledních 30 let záleželo." S tím Cordella praštil do krku. Byl mrtvý dřív než jeho tělo vůbec dopadlo na zem.

Zohnul se, aby si vzal od mrtvoly zbraň a otočil se ke Clarice. Opatrně ji vzal do náručí. Nebylo to zrovna lehké zranění, ale nic co by nedokázal v MASONOVĚ domě ošetřit. Mason měl prvotřídní vybavení a Hannibal byl zatraceně dobrý doktor. Clarice byla postřelena do zad… přesněji do lopatky. Musel ji nést opravdu opatrně, aby jí netlačil na ránu.

V domě téměř okamžitě našel místnost, kde byly lékařské přístroje. Mason měl doma vlastní nemocnici. Opatrně položil Clarice na stůl a přichystal si věci. Prvně jí píchnul nějaké to morfium, věděl, že z toho bezvědomí se jen tak neprobere, ale nechtěl nic riskovat. Hned začal pracovat. Po několika desítkách minut v plechové nádobě zacinkala kulka a Hannibal začal s šitím.

Teprve až když už byl úplně hotov, tak si dovolil pohled na Clarice jako celek.

Porušila rozkaz od svého velitele z FBI, „jen" aby ho zachránila. Proč to udělala? Určitě si a všem ostatním vsugerovala, že proto, že ŽÁDNÁ lidská bytost (i když o Hannibalovi Lecterovi se jako o lidské bytosti pochybovalo) si nezaslouží zemřít umučením. Ale jaká byla pravda? Cítila se vinná, protože ho chytili díky ní? Nebo v tom bylo ještě něco víc? Doufal v něco víc, ale netroufal si plně představit jaké by to bylo, kdyby to pravda byla a ona si to přiznala. Kdyby byla realita jiná, vše by bylo o to krutější.

Z misky vytáhnul kulku a utřel z ní prsty krev. Prsty přiložil ke rtům a ochutnal ji. Tak sladká. Kulku vložil do kapsy. Znovu se na ni zadíval. Dlouhých sedm let předtím ji vídal jen v časopisech a na internetových stránkách. Stačilo mu to… stačilo mu to do té doby než s ní znovu promluvil přes Pazziho telefon. I přes to, že jejich rozhovor netrval déle než minutu nebo dvě, s ní toužil mluvit znovu, vidět ji na živo…

Ještě chvíli se procházel ve svém vzpomínkovém paláci, než si uvědomil, že Clarice na sobě má pořád jen to roztrhané tričko.

„Budu tady muset něco najít…" zamumlal si pro sebe.

Clarice měla zase jeden z těch příšerných snů. Naříkání jehňat… poslední dobou naříkala čím dál tím více a na celém světě byl jen jeden člověk, který je dokázal utišit… aspoň v jejích snech. Vždy když se jí ve snu objevil, tak jehňata přestala naříkat. Přicházel k ní skrze malé stádo a ovce jako by mu uhýbaly z cesty. Vždy to bylo stejné. Stoupnul si těsně k ní, usmál se… ne tím způsobem jako ve věznici, ale příjemně a upřímně, dotknul se její tváře a když už se chystal něco říct, tak se tam najednou objevila FBI a přímo před ní ho zabila. Čím víckrát vystřelili, tím víc jehňata znovu naříkala.

„Hannibale! Ne!…" s trhnutím se probrala. Při tom prudkém pohybu ji zabolela záda. Chvíli jí trvalo, než si uvědomila, co se stalo.

Kdo to byl, ten kdo ji postřelil?

A co bylo s ním? Kde byl doktor Lecter?

Měla na sobě jen spodní prádlo a pánskou světle modrou košili. Ránu na lopatce zašitou a ležela na veliké posteli. Byla ještě pořád noc a až po pár vteřinách mžourání si uvědomila, že leží v posteli Masona Vergera… která už naštěstí neměla majitele v říši živých. Až tehdy se rozhodla zavolat, doufala, že ten kdo jí pomohl byl dr.Lecter a když ne, tak že aspoň nepadl pod ruku nějakému Masonovu přívrženci.

„Haló? Je tu někdo?"

Leknutím znovu poskočila, když se někdo ozval… ozval se sotva metr od ní… musel ležet také na posteli.

„Dobré ráno, Clarice." Chvilka ticha. „Jak je vám?"

Clarice chvíli trvalo, než si posbírala myšlenky. Jistě, doufala, že ten kdo jí pomohl byl dr. Lecter, ale taky doufala, že utekl někam daleko, tak daleko, kde by ho nikdo neznal a on si mohl v klidu žít. Pořád sice byla agentka FBI, ale skrze své sny si začala uvědomovat svoje city k tomuto… muži. Nechtěla si je přiznat… dlouho nechtěla, ale nakonec jí nic jiného nezbylo.

„Fajn, doktore… proč jste? Jak jste?"

Hannibal se na posteli mírně posunul, ale na rozdíl od Clarice se nenamáhal se sedáním.

„Vy jste mi zachránila život… proč bych vám tedy neměl pomoci také, Clarice?"

Zakoktala se. Nečekala, že by jí Hannibal Lecter chtěl pomoci. Byl uprchlý masový vrah a ona agentka, která ho měla chytit. „Já… no…"

Pousmál se a v matném světle se zaleskly jeho malé bílé zoubky.

„Teď to nebudeme rozvádět… vy se musíte vyspat. Bude se to pak lépe hojit. Ah a omlouvám se za svoji neomalenost, ale žádné ženské šaty jsem tady nenašel… vypadá to, že Mason neměl moc přítelkyň."

Clarice se pousmála také, ale ještě musela vědět jednu věc, než půjde spát.

„Doktore, kdo mě to postřelil?"

„Pan Doemling… měl v plánu nás všechny zabít a vaši vraždu hodit na mě, přičemž on by byl hrdinou, který zneškodnil Hannibala "Kanibala" Lectera."opáčil Hannibal.

Clarice ale ještě vyzvídala dál. „Kde je teď?"

Hannibal se na posteli konečně posadil. „V lese… opřený o strom. Mrtvý."

Už už se nadechovala, že se na něco zeptá, ale on ji nenechal promluvit.

„Ne Clarice… Cordell zůstal v celku… nerad večeřím sám a předpokládám, že se mnou byste nepovečeřela. Teď prosím spěte, ráno vám rád na všechno odpovím."

„Ráno?" reagovala okamžitě. „Vy tady ještě budete, doktore?"

Znovu se pousmál „Tak dlouho, dokud vám nebude lépe."

Probudila se asi o tři hodiny později- zas ten sen. Pořád byla tma. Kupodivu si hned byla jistá tím, kde se probrala a tím, kdo vedle ní stále ležel. Nedokázala se ubránit pohledu na něj. Ležel sotva metr od ní a vypadalo to, že spí.

„Proboha, jak takhle může spát?" přemýšlela v duchu.

Hannibal ležel jako ležívají mrtví v rakvi. Na zádech a jeho ruce odpočívaly s propletenými prsty na jeho břiše.

„Tak děvče… Mason tady někde musí mít telefon… snad ho neprobudíš, když vstaneš z postele…" uvažovala.

Opatrně se na posteli posadila, trochu ji zabolela záda a ona si začala rozmýšlet svůj další pohyb. Poupravila si košili, do které ji oblékl ale pak se zasekla. Mohl ji nechat umřít. „Dobře, možná mě ale ještě pořád chce zabít. Jen chce, abych mu „asistovala"… ale ne, to by to udělal rovnou a neobtěžoval se s léčením…"

Znovu na něj pohlédla… poprvé v životě jí připadnul zranitelný. V klidu si spal a vůbec netušil, že přemýšlí o tom, že ho nechá zavřít. Tak a teď teprve měla dilema. Měla být dál věrná „pořádku" a zavolat FBI nebo měla konečně jednou poslechnout své srdce, lehnout si a spát dál s masovým vrahem po boku? Bylo spousty pro a proti pro obě varianty. Když se ale podívala na Hannibala a vzpomněla si na aroganci všech z FBI, tak se rozhodla. „NE, nemůžu mu to udělat." Zamumlala si pro sebe. Koneckonců Hannibal Lecter byl jediný muž, který opravdu říkal to co si myslel.

Poskočila když do tmy zazněl jeho hlas.

„Co komu nemůžete udělat, Clarice?"

Oh, jistě, Hanibal moc dobře věděl o čem a o kom Clarice mluvila, ale chtěl vědět, co k tomu řekne přímo jemu. Očividně vůbec nevěděla, že nespal… vlastně spal, ale jen do té doby než se ona probudila a opětovně tu noc ze spaní křičela jeho jméno.

Zhluboka se nadechla, aby se trochu zklidnila.

„Vám… nejsem si úplně jistá, jestli bych byla schopná zavolat FBI, kdyby jste se neprobral."

Neviděla mu do tváře, jinak by na jeho tváři uviděla úsměv.

„Nebyla jste si jistá, Clarice? Proč ne?"

„Zachránil jste mi život, doktore." – „A vy můj… jsme vyrovnáni."

Chvilku se odmlčel. „Nebo máte i jiný důvod, Clarice? Povězte."

Mlčela… nechtěla říct ani ano ani ne.

Posadil se a přisedl si kousek blíž k ní, konečně mu mohla aspoň trochu vidět do tváře.

„Clarice… dvakrát jsem se tuhle noc probudil slyšíce vás křičet mé jméno… co se vám zdálo? Opět sníte o jehňatech?"

Dalo by se říct, že měl ustaraný výraz a to Clarice přimělo mluvit.

„Ano, doktore. Ano. Naříkají… naříkají víc než kdy před tím a jen jedna osoba je může utišit… vždy nakonec ale zemře."

Jednou pomalu mrknul. „Ta osoba… jsem to já, Clarice? Přestávají jehňata naříkat, když jsem blízko?"

Po tváři jí stekla slza a sklopila zrak. „Ano."

„Ve vašem snu mě zabije FBI?"

Nebyla schopna říct nic víc než jen „Ano."

„Ale v realitě mě zabít nemůžou… pokud je nezavoláte."

Kývla už nemohla vůbec mluvit.

„Povězte Clarice, chcete abych byl ve vězení? Abych pykal za to co jsem udělal? Opravdu to chcete? Zamyslete se. Chcete to?" Chvíle ticha. „Nebo je to jen záminka k tomu aby jste stále věděla kde jsem?"

Clarice pokrčila rameny. „Nevím, doktore…" kuňkla.

„Ne, Clarice, jsou jen dvě odpovědi… buď ano nebo ne. Žádná třetí."

„Nechci, abyste byl zpět ve vězení." Kuňkala dál.

Hannibal se pro sebe lehce usmál. „A proč si myslíte, že to tak je?"

Clarice pokrčila rameny a zadívala se mimo něj. „Nevím… nevím, ale prostě to tak je. Nemělo by být, ale je. Co byste chtěl slyšet?"

Bylo mu jasné, že už se ze svého snu naprosto vzpamatovala, že už se jí zase nebude tak lehké dostat na kobylku a dostat z ní zcela pravdivou odpověď. „Pravdu."

„Tím chcete říct, že lžu, doktore?"

Hannibal se teď usmál víc. „Osobně bych spíš řekl, že neříkáte pravdu, zní to mnohem diplomatičtěji."

Clarice to štvalo… a nejen kvůli tomu, že o jejím duchovnu věděl věci, které si ona teprve začínala uvědomovat. „Teď bych se měla urazit."

„Ráda byste, že ano? Ale sama moc dobře víte, že by to bylo neprávem." Rýpal do ní. Věděl, že vystrašeně rozrušenou už ji to ráno mít už nejspíš nebude a tak ji chtěl rozrušit hněvem.

„Co teda chcete slyšet? Že nechci, aby jste byl zavřený, protože Vás bezmezně miluju, chci s Vámi strávit zbytek svého života, mít s Vámi kupu dětí a pokud Vás zavřou půjdu přes mrtvoly, abych Vás vysvobodila!" vylila si mu srdíčko, skrývajíc to ironickým tónem.

Hannibal se teď už široce usmíval, což Clarice velice dobře viděla, protože začalo svítat. „Ne, to opravdu není třeba. Nejsem tak náročný. To první bohatě stačí."

C na něj zůstala zírat, jako by ji někdo polil ledovou vodou.

„S tím zbytkem života bych tak nespěchal, občas mám sklony být nesnesitelný, ty děti… uvažujte, Clarice, měly by moje geny… a na mrtvoly při mém osvobození si nemůžu stěžovat." Dodal, aby ji ještě potrápil. C ještě chvilku jen tak koukala, než jí vše došlo a byla schopná zase komunikovat.

„Nemáte sklony být nesnesitelný, jste nesnesitelný pořád." Zawrčela na něj.

H se ale nepřestával usmívat. „Nic si z Vaší jízlivé poznámky nedělám, protože vím, že ji jednou odvoláte."

„A při jaké příležitosti prosím Vás?" uchichtla se nevěřícně.

„You should never ask. It spoils the surprise." Zamrkal. „Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas, abychom opustili tento dům." Dodal po chvilce, ne zrovna nadšeně.

Clarice se na něj podezřívavě podívala. „Měli?"

„Můžete zůstat pokud chcete."

Hannibal Clarice nakonec přemluvil, že bude řídit on. Že ji odveze domů a že se uvidí. Clarice nebyla nadšená, ale zkuste odporovat Hannibalu Lecterovi, ještě když proti Vám stojí to, že jste postřelená… Moc po cestě nemluvili, Hannibal kul pikle a Clarice vymýšlela vhodnou vytáčku, kdyby se náhodou vrátil k jejich postelové konverzaci.

„Bydlím až o odbočku dál." Ozvala se Clarice, když Hannibal odbočil z hlavní cesty.

„Samozřejmě, já vím, ale na této odbočce bydlím já." Opáčil, letmo na ni kouknouce.

Clarice dramaticky vzdychla. „Zase jste mě unesl."

Vzdychl na oplátku. „Ne, obávám se, že se pouze odvážím domů. Po té Vás doprovodím, ale auto si nechám pár dní u sebe. Nevěřím, že byste se nepokusila někam jet."

Po chvilce jí došlo, že poukazoval na její zranění a ne na pokus o zatknutí, koneckonců kdyby ho chtěla udat, má telefon.

Před jeho domem oba vysedli.

„Chcete říct, že celou tu dobu, co jste zpět ve Státech, bydlíte jen sto metrů ode mě?" wrčela Clarice.

Otočil se na ni a pousmál se. „Překvapuje Vás to, Clarice? Rád bych Vás pozval na kávu nebo čaj."

Clarice se potměšile pousmála. „Pozvání na kávu většinou končí v ložnici, doktore."

Vzdychl a vzal si od ní klíčky od auta. „Má drahá, neměla byste se tolik dívat na televizi." Vteřinu nebo dvě se odmlčel a pak s podobným potměšilým úsměvem, jako měla Clarice dodal: „V reálném životě se většina lidí až do ložnice nedostane. Velice frekventované jsou v těchto případech pohovky v obývacím pokoji."

C si pro sebe kroutila hlavou a usmívala se. „Dám si čaj, když mi slíbíte, že budeme sedět v kuchyni."

„Viděla jste film „Pošťák vždy zvoní dvakrát", Clarice?" ptal se jí při odemykání dveří a když k ní od své práce vzhlédl, nesl si na tváři smirk.

Clarice chvilku přemýšlela, než jí došlo o čem mluvil. „Máte na mysli tu sex scénu na stole, doktore Lechere? (jen si zjistěte, co je v angličtině Lecher ;))"

Otočil se na ni a jazykem si přejel přes rty. „Ale no tak, agentko Starlingová, na takové věci se přece masového vraha agentky neptají." Wrněl.

„Tak tedy čaj na terase a pokud jste viděl nějaký film, nebo divadelní představení se sexem na terase, tak o tom nechci vědět." Ušklíbla se a posadila se do křesla.

„Beze všeho."

„Víte, u Vergera jsme byli mnohem dál než teď… čím to?" vyptávala se Clarice Hannibala.

Hannibal se natáhl přes stůl a pokusil se Clarice zabavit její sklenici. „Tím vínem." Už toho v sobě měla dost.

Clarice se zazubila. „Tak to bych asi měla pít víno častěji, protože teď momentálně ve svém životě mám jediný problém… a to najít vhodná slova, jak Vám říct, že to o těch dětech o tom, že Vás miluju a všechno okolo, byla pravda."

„Neuvěřitelně mě těší a lichotí mi, že mi to říkáte Clarice, ale potřebuji to slyšet od střízlivé Clarice Starlingové. Bylo by velice nepraktické opíjet Vás pokaždé, když Vás budu chtít políbit." Opáčil Hannibal rozhodně, ale pramálo se bránil Clarice sedající si mu do klína.

„Ještě jste mě nikdy nepolíbil. Myslíte, že to bude stát za to?" wrkala na něj.

Hannibal se zhluboka nadechl. „Jsem skálopevně přesvědčen."

Clarice mu obtočila packy okolo krku. „Uděláme generálku."

On ji ale zabrzdil. „Clarice, ráno budete všeho litovat. Já odmítám být tím, na koho budete svalovat vinu. Odvedu Vás domů, pojďte."

„No tak, Hannibale…" začala mu zničehonic tykat. „vždy jsi ženský vzal na večeři, na operu nebo do divadla, pak do postele a víckrát už jsi je neviděl. Co ti brání teď?"

H vzdychl a pomohl jí na nohy. „Zeptejte se mne zítra, až nebudete mít 0 krve v alkoholu."

Clarice, přestože byla napitá, jeho vtip pochopila a usmála se. „Dobře, ale budu si to muset někam napsat, protože to jinak zapomenu." Zawrněla na něj na ulici.

…

Další den ráno, když se Clarice probudila, po dlouhé době se znovu pomodlila. A modlila se za to, aby události, které si kupodivu pamatovala z předchozího dne, nebyly pravda. Aby nebyla pravda, že Hannibalu Lecterovi sdělila bez problému své nejtajnější sny, aby nebyla pravda, že po něm vyjela a že se s ním chtěla vyspat. Ne, že by po tom stále netoužila, ovšem určitě ne takovým způsobem, jako to podala předtím.

Pouze ve spodním prádle… do kterého se jí nějak v noci podařilo, nebo jí někdo pomohl, vysvléct, se rozešla dolů, vzít si něco proti bolení hlavy, nebo ještě líp, proti otravě alkoholem. To ji nemohl trochu víc hlídat?

Když ovšem slezla schody, čekalo jí překvapivé panorama. Na židli, uprostřed obýváku jí seděla Ardelia, což by nebolo tak zvláštní, kdyby nebyla přivázaná k židli a neměla roubík. Clarice Zavřela oči, napočítala do tří a zase je otevřela, aby se ujistila, že se jí to jen nezdá. Když zjistila, že Ardelia tam nejspíš opravdu je, rozešla se k ní s unaveným výrazem… dokonale kontrastujícím s Deliiným vyděšeným a naštvaným.

„Opravdu to bylo nutné, doktore?" zeptala se spíš sama pro sebe, když Delii začala sundávat roubík.

Zpoza ní se ozvalo: „Dobré ráno, Clarice. Pokud máte na mysli ten roubík, tak ano, protože jsem nechtěl, aby Vás slečna Mappová, křičící o pomoc a vulgárně mě okřikující, vzbudila."

Clarice se na doktora otočila a poslala mu vražedný pohled. „Nemám ráda, když mi někdo spoutává kamarádky."

Hannibal se unaveně pousmál a donesl jí sklenici s vodou a nějaký prášek. „Ani mně to nedělá radost, má drahá, ovšem slečna se mě pokoušela zpacifikovat přestože jsem jí oznámil, že jsem zde na Vaši výslovnou žádost."

Clarice se na něj zaujatě podívala. „Ano? Já Vás o to žádala?"

„A o mnohem víc, ovšem to bych zde nerad rozváděl, už vzhledem k tomu, v jakém jste v noci byla stavu." Pousmál se na ni potměšile.

„A kdo mě tak opil, co?"zawrčela na něj Clarice a konečně se zase začala věnovat absolutně nechápající Delii. „Deli, teď mě poslouchej, včera mi zachránil asi třikrát život, dokonce mi vyndal kulku ze zad, sešil mi to a staral se o mně. Rozvážu tě, pokud mi slíbíš, že nebudeš křičet a nebudeš se jej pokoušet zatknout. A pokud ne, tak tě nechám svázanou a v klidu s ním posnídám."

Delia přikývla, že souhlasí a Clarice jí sundala roubík. Hannibal ji potom zastavil a podal ji sklenici s práškem, oznamuje jí, že Deli rozváže. Tak i udělal, vysloužil si od Delie sice nevraživý pohled, z toho si ale _nic_ nedělal.

„Asi budete chtít soukromí." Pronesla a rozešla se ke dveřím.

Clarice se na ni zadívala. „Pamatuj na slib, Ardelie."

„Nejsem v FBI, nebudu dělat Vaši práci. Bavte se." Pronesla a zabouchla za sebou dveře.

„To určitě budem." Zamumlala si pro sebe Clarice koukajíce na snídani, kterou jí Hannys připravil. „Jak dlouho mi chcete dělat chůvu? Není to nepříjemné, jen se ptám."

Hannibal upil své kávy a promnul si bolavé temeno hlavy. „Dokud nebudete v pořádku, jak už jsem říkal."

„Co se Vám stalo?"

„Obávám se, že Vaše kamarádka o mě zlikvidovala jednu z Vašich dekorací."

Clarice se musela smát. „To je ale naughty girl. Vidíte, kdybyste mě poslechl a spal nahoře se mnou, tak se Vám nic takového nestalo."

Hannibal přikývl. „Pravda, ovšem tam mi hrozila jiná nebezpečí. To ‚naughty' se totiž zdá nakažlivé."

„Byla jsem opilá." Bránila se Clarice.

„Což ale nic nemění na tom, co jste po mně chtěla." Provokoval Hannibal.

Vzdychla a konečně dojedla snídani. „Asi bych chtěla moc, kdybych Vás poprosila ať na to jednoduše zapomenete, že?"

Hannibal odložil hrnek a vážně se na ni zadíval. „Nechci zapomenout, Clarice."

„No jistě, chcete si do smrti smrťoucí pamatovat, jak jedna zvláštní agentka škemrala, ať se s ní vyspíte." Wrčela sarkasticky.

„Do smrti smrťoucí si chci pamatovat, jak b Clarice Starlingová /b škemrala, ať se s ní vyspím." Opravil jí to.

Clarice ale stále unikala podstata jeho odpovědí. „Dobře, co tedy chcete slyšet? Že jsem byla přetažená a že se za to omlouvám?"

Pousmál se na ni a obešel si stůl k ní. „Ne, má drahá, chci to od Vás slyšet ještě jednou, za střízliva."

Už jí začalo svítat. „A co uděláte, až to řeknu?"

„Vše, co bude v mých silách." Nepřestával se usmívat.

Clarice se na chvilku zamyslela a zhluboka se nadechla. „Dobře… včera v noci jsem na Vás z té postele křičela toto: „Hannibale, okamžitě se vrať, přece mě tady v té posteli nenecháš samotnou! Chci se s tebou milovat, tak kam sakra jdeš!"."

Hannibal se na ni usmál a svým tělem ji postrčil k pohovce. „Obávám se, má drahá, že ani my to do ložnice nestihneme."

THE END


End file.
